1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display control apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program enabling a user to perform an operation more easily in a dual display environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a dual display (multi monitor) function of outputting video data from a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a “PC”) to two or more display devices has been known (hereinafter this function is referred to as a “dual display function”).
In a typical dual display function, two PC displays (monitors) are used for a PC.
Further, in the typical dual display function, two video cards (graphics boards) or a video card having two video output systems needs to be provided in a PC.
As an example of a technique relating to a video card for the dual display function, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-175627) discloses a technique (configuration) of a dual display card that can be used in a computer having a predetermined computer bus, that includes two display channels, and that outputs a video image to two video displays connected to those display channels at the same time.